This invention relates to the field of film storage and viewing devices. More particularly, it relates to the field of devices for permitting the storage and display of cut film radiographs, i.e., x-rays. Such devices find wide application in medical environments as, for example, hospitals, laboratories, radiologist's offices and the like. Such devices permit the bulk storage of a large number of radiographs of current interest while at the same time permitting immediate access to such films when necessary for diagnosis, treatment or otherwise.
Storage and viewing devices of the type disclosed herein have been previously developed in the art. For example the Rotoview Illuminator sold by the General Electric Company is a device wherein cut film radiographs can be stored and displayed. In that device there is transport means for carrying panel mounted x-rays from the storage to the display area and vice versa. That device, however, has certain problems which are remedied by the present invention.
The Rotoview Illuminator has an illumination system wherein each distinct viewing compartment is provided with a fluorescent light source. The device is further provided with a single high intensity spotlight which is moved over the viewing area to spotlight a particular area of interest on an individual radiograph. This arrangement, however, does not permit sharp cut off of illumination between adjacent x-ray viewing areas, a feature which is highly desirable in order to provide good contrast and crisp detail.
A second problem area in the Rotoview Illuminator is its storage and transport mechanism. A continuous chain system is utilized for storage wherein the stored display panels are continuously moved until they reach a transport pick up point. Failure of the storage chain to properly time out with the main transport mechanism resulted in unsatisfactory operation including panel jamming.
A final problem area in the Rotoview Illuminator is the tendency of the display panels to exhibit pendulum action as they are moved through the system. This swinging motion, if not accurately controlled, is a further source of frequent jamming and possible damage to the machine, the display panels or the radiographs mounted thereon.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved x-ray film storage and viewing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is capable of transporting and storing display panels in an accurate and efficient manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage transport system which utilizes a geneva intermittent movement to accurately control the timing between the storage and main transport system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an illumination system for a display and storage device in which a sharply defined area of illumination can be produced thereby preventing diffusion of light from one viewing area to another.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel stabilizing system incorporated in the transport system which will accurately and positively control the pendulum motion of the panels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stabilized transport chain by use of high density polymer chain guides.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.